Copolymers are employed in a wide range of materials, ranging from bulk plastics to specialized coatings, pharmaceutical compositions, and biomedical and electronic devices. Among the most commonly used are block copolymers, which often rely on phase separation of the two blocks for their functional properties, for example in drug delivery nanoparticles, and random copolymers, which incorporate two or more functional moieties that act co-operatively, for example in organic light emitting diodes. Regularly alternating polymers allow for controlled positioning of functional substituents, but they are difficult to access synthetically.
Regioregular alternating polymers (for example, SAN, styrene-acrylonitrile, an alternating copolymer used in plastics) are generally synthesized by radical polymerization with kinetic control of alternation in the polymerization reaction. (Hawker, C. J.; Bosman, A. W.; Harth, E. Chemical Reviews 2001, 101, 3661-3688; Matyjaszewski, K.; Xia, J. H. Chemical Reviews 2001, 101, 2921-2990). Recently, ring opening metathesis polymerization (ROMP) and ring opening insertion metathesis polymerization (ROIMP) have been employed to synthesize alternating polymers: Ilker, M. F.; Coughlin, E. B. Macromolecules 2002, 35, 54-58; Choi, T. L.; Rutenberg, I. M.; Grubbs, R. H. Angewandte Chemie-Intl. Ed. 2002, 41, 3839-3841; PCT publication WO 03/070779.
The existing methods of formation of alternating polymers are limited, and there remains a need for new and more structurally diverse substrates and polymers. The present invention provides substrate and catalyst combinations that can generate a wider range of alternating polymers, having a range of diverse properties.